Hitherto, various motors have been proposed in each of which a stator includes a plurality of tooth portions provided with respective windings and arranged annularly (see Patent Literature 1 to 5, for example). Such Patent Literature is intended to realize a reduction in the number of components, a reduction in the number of manufacturing steps, or an increase in the reliability of the motor by improving the method of connecting the windings on the tooth portions and the method of connecting an end of each winding and a lead wire. There is another motor in which a stator is covered with a mold (see Patent Literature 6, for example). Since aluminum is of lower cost than copper, which is currently in common use for motors, there is yet another motor in which aluminum wires are employed as windings for the purpose of cost reduction.